Booster Juice
by Maudit Maestro
Summary: ForteRock BluesRock Slight A/U based on Megaman8. Rock finds himself low on energy before entering a Boss Battle with Forte. Can Blues stop him before he does something stupid? Or will he end up having to deal with the aftermath? Warnings inside.


**Rating: **R / NC17

**Warnings: **Mild violence, profanity, explicit sexual encounters involving two males, Non-Con, Dub-Con.

**Pairing: **Forte x Rock, Blues x Rock

^_Note: Forte=Bass, Rock=Megaman?, Blues=Protoman._

**Summary:** Rockman is finds himself low on energy before entering a Boss Battle with Forte. Can Blues stop him before he does something stupid? Or will he end up having to deal with the aftermath.

**A/N**: This is a fiction done for a good friend of mine as her Christmas gift. It is important for you all to note, however, that though she is a Mega-Fan, I've never played one of these games in my life. I did a fair amount of research on Megaman wiki, and eventually chose Megaman 8 as the setting. I've fucked it up considerably, so I think you'll be cringing at my poor attempts of emulating the game. If you treat it more as an A/U in which Rock and Forte are somehow miraculously friends, then it might be more palatable. So please, if you find yourself raging at me for my extreme canon-fail, please keep in mind that I am a 1337 no0b. So sorry, but please, do enjoy.

**Booster Juice**

**Menu:**

**L-Tank**

_How many more people do I have to fight…?_

His breathing was heavy as he leaned against the door before him, bracing his arm against the metal and resting his forehead against the cool surface as he fought to catch his breath.

_I'm so tired. I should try to find some energy tanks before I go through this next door. I won't be able to beat anyone in this condition. _

Turning, he scouted the room behind him, trying to think of a way to recharge his power supply. The room was barren, however. He'd destroyed all the enemies and they'd left him with barely enough power to stand. Sighing in defeat, Rockman slumped back against the wall, sliding slowly to a seated position. He hugged his knees to his chest and pouted.

"I'll just rest for a bit, then move on," he reasoned with himself. "There's nowhere to go but forward."

With a nod to himself, Rockman shut his eyes and leaned his chin against the tops of his knees. Just a little break, then he'd go and try to finish up the rest of the Fortress Bosses. He had to do it. Dr. Wily _needed _to be stopped.

As the minutes passed though, Rockman realized just how futile it was to wait for his energy to replenish itself. He really needed an energy tank to do anything. With agonizing slowness, he began to push himself back into a standing position. He was still panting as he turned back to face the door.

As the door began to open, Rockman steeled his face, trying to put on a brave front as he entered into the next room. He was relieved to see only four ammoners clacking around along the floor, and at the far side was an e-tank.

_Not a boss. I think I can handle this._

With his remaining energy, he shot at the ammoners, taking them out as precisely as possible. With a gasp of relief, Rockman made his way across the room toward the e-tank, dropping down onto his knees before it.

"Finally…" he mumbled, pulling off the top before bringing it to his lips. The cool liquid burned down his throat, spreading rapidly through his whole body. Rockman felt the familiar tingling and was comforted. He still wasn't restored to full power, but it was enough to make him feel rejuvenated. He sat back for a moment, smiling as he relished the remaining after affects.

Having decided that he'd spent far too long sitting around, Rockman stood up, brushing himself off, and headed for the next door. He was just reaching out to touch it when a familiar voice echoed through the room.

"Rockman, wait."

Surprise written all over his face, Rockman turned. At the opposite door was Blues, who was quickly making his way toward Rockman.

"Blues…? What are you doing here?" Rockman asked, his stance uneasy. He wished he could read the look on Blues' face, but his expression was always covered by his helmet.

"I've come to warn you, Rockman." Blues began, finally coming up to stand in front of Rockman. He looked down at the shorter robot, noticing his still ragged breath and how tired he looked. Behind his glasses, his eyes narrowed.

"You're low on energy." It was a statement, not a question. Rockman shifted uncomfortably.

"Yeah… I just got out of a fight with Bliking. I had to use up all of the e-tanks I was carrying on me." He mumbled, looking away from Blues. He didn't know why, but he didn't like looking weak in front of the other Robot.

"It's not like I can't fight though, I've got enough to last a bit longer--"

"You can't fight in that condition." Blues cut in, his tone harsh. "There's a boss in the next room. You'll never be able to finish him like that."

"I can try!" Rockman burst out, "I have to at least try!"

Blues reached out, grabbing hold of Rockman's shoulder. "Rockman… brother… If you got into Wily Tower like that, you're going to be destroyed. I just talked with Duo… Dr. Wily's done something weird to his robots. Forte is--"

"Forte is here?" Rockman interrupted, his expression concerned. Blues regarded Rockman shortly, then dropped his hand from Rockman's shoulder.

"He's the next boss."

Rockman stared. "No, you're lying." He mumbled, shaking his head. He tried to look at Blues' face, to see that he was lying, but he couldn't. Angrily, Rockman grabbed at Blues, pulling the taller robot down so he could face him more easily.

"Tell me you're lying!" He yelled at Blues, shaking him as he sought to get the answer out.

"I'm not, Rockman. Dr. Wily used the Evil Energy from that robot he found and… Forte, well, he's not the same."

Rockman grit his teeth, his arms shaking as he sought to contain his anger. After a momentary battle with himself, he finally removed his hands from Blues, his face turned down.

"I'll go talk to him." He said softly, turning back around to face the next door. He tried to shrug off the hand that grabbed his shoulder again, but when he couldn't, he turned to face Blues, his face angry. "Let go of me! I need to help Forte!"

"No!" Blues yelled, taking hold of both of Rockman's shoulders as he slammed the other robot back into the door. "You won't be able to talk to him. He's one of Wily's minions now Rockman. There's nothing you can do."

Rockman looked away, his expression pained. "But Blues…"

"I know, Rockman." Blues muttered, taking hold of Rockman's chin so that he could look at his brother. "The only thing for you to do is to fight him--"

"What are you saying Blues!?" Rockman demanded, angrily smacking Blues' hand away. "I can't fight him! He's like a brother to me!" His eyes were filling with tears now, but he didn't want to let them fall. He rubbed them away angrily. "I'm not going to fight him."

"Rockman, listen to me." Blues pleaded, trying to keep a hold on the angry boy. "What Dr. Wily's done to him can't be reversed."

"Shut up!" Rockman screamed, pushing Blues away. "I'm going to talk to him. You may not have faith in him, but I do." Rockman panted out, and he turned for the last time to face the door to the next room, and before Blues could grab him again, he went through.

"Forte!" Rockman cried, seeing his dark form across the room. "Forte!" He began to stumble across the room, falling to his knees in front of the other Robot. "Haaa…haa… Forte." Rockman gasped, looking up into the other's dark red eyes. "Blues told me--"

Forte smirked, reaching down to rest his hand atop Rockman's head. "Calm down, Rockman. What did Blues tell you?"

Rockman's eyes filled with tears again as he saw that Forte had remained unchanged. He was still just Forte. Blues had lied. As Forte's hand trailed down the side of his cheek, Rockman nuzzled against it, thankful for the comfort.

"He told me that Dr. Wily had changed you." Rockman choked out, his voice ragged from exertion, his body tired from constant strain. He slumped against Forte's legs, closing his eyes as Forte continued to pet him softly. "He told me that I had to fight you… that you were evil…"

Unseen, Forte's smirk widened. Across the room, the doors which Rockman had entered through began to rattle. They had locked the instant Rockman had come inside.

_Blues must be on the other side…_ Forte mused, dragging his fingers slowly across the side of Rockman's face.

"Well… He was right." Forte stated calmly, his fingers wrapping around Rockman's chin to pull the boy's face up so he could look at him. His red eyes gleamed in the poorly lit room. "I have a new power now, Rockman. An unstoppable power."

Rockman's eyes widened, and he began to pull away. He fell back, his arms out behind him to hold himself up as he pushed himself across the floor and away from Forte.

Forte _had_ changed. He hadn't noticed before in the dark. He looked… _different_.

"Where is Treble?" Rockman demanded, looking around the dark room, expecting to find the dog sitting somewhere off to the side.

Forte laughed, taking a step toward Rockman. He stretched out his arms and looked down at the other robot. "Inside of me." He whispered, showing off his new form.

Rockman stammered, trying to push himself further away from Forte, his energy still low, his mind frayed with all of this new information. "Why are you doing this Forte?" he asked quietly.

"I want to be powerful, Rockman." Forte informed, clucking his tongue slightly as the other robot moved further away from him. In a flash, he was pinning Rockman down; arresting his movements; covering Rockman's smaller body with his own. "It's unfortunate you're so weak right now. I _really_ wanted to test out my new powers on you. You'll hardly offer me any challenge at all in _this_ state."

"I never wanted to fight you, Forte." Megaman insisted, looking up into the other robot's eyes. "We weren't meant to fight. It was Dr. Wily who made you like this. We need to work together to defeat him!"

"Defeat him? Well certainly." Forte sat back more comfortably on Rockman's stomach, not even, bothering to pin down the other's arms. "But I will defeat him _myself_, Rockman. I'll show you once and for all that I don't need _your_ help to do anything."

Forte smiled cynically, pressing a hand down onto Rockman's chest as the other tried to move. "He was stupid enough to give me this power, and now he's going to suffer for it." He hissed, leaning down closer to Rockman, their faces inches apart.

"But not before I deal with you." He whispered. "I've been waiting here all this time. Just… for… you…" Rockman stiffened as Forte's lips pressed against his. He brought his hands up to try and push Forte's head away, succeeding only in pulling off the other robot's helmet. Forte smirked into the kiss, allowing Rockman to pull at his hair in a vain attempt to dislodge him.

He really _was_ too weak to do anything right now…

"This is almost pathetic…" Forte mumbled against Rockman's lips, pulling away slightly to look down at Rockman's face. "I had really rather wanted to actually fight you, but I'll settle for humiliating you instead. I don't have to _fight_ you to show you the new powers I've come into."

Sitting up more fully, Forte grinned down at Rockman; his expression sinister. "I must warn you though, Rockman…" He chided, cupping his hands around the other robot's face. "You might enjoy it." Forte crawled forward, bringing his crotch directly against Rockman's face. Still smirking, he ran a hand against the soft material covering his hard-on, and began to peel it back slowly to expose his turgid length. As Rockman's eyebrows synched in confusion, Forte laughed, pressing his palm flat against his cock, rubbing it up and down tauntingly.

"What's the matter Rockman? Never seen one of these before?" Forte teased, running a finger lovingly over the tip. Rockman shook his head, going cross-eyed trying to look at it. Forte gave another laugh, and braced one of his hands against the floor to the side of Rockman's head. "Well, you're about to become quite familiar with it…"

With his free hand, Forte angled his dick down and pressed the tip of it against Rockman's mouth. With a muffled grunt, Rockman tried again in vain to push Forte off of him, trying to turn his face away from Forte's persistent cock. Forte growled as his sensitive dick slipped against the skin of Rockman's cheek. As admirable as the feeling was, it wasn't the one he wanted.

"Stop squirming." He hissed, moving his weight to his knees so he could better still Rockman. He hooked a thumb into Rockman's mouth, prying it open, and grinned in success. "Do you even fucking _think _about biting me, Rockman." He threatened, pressing his cock against the roof of the robot's mouth, groaning as it began to slip inside the warm cavern.

"Yessss…." He sighed, flinching slightly as Rockman's teeth brushed against his heated flesh. "Relax your throat… Mmm… J-just stop moving Rockman." His hips began bucking as he once again braced himself against the ground, using one hand to guide Rockman's mouth. "Suck on it, yesss, like that!" His back arched slightly as Rockman tried to say something; the vibrations of his voice running across Forte's dick. "M-more, Rockman, haa."

He was moaning now, his hips jerking as he sought to control his movements. Rockman's hands were squeezing his thighs, trying to push them away and spreading them further apart in the process. Forte's breath was faltering, and he had to put out another hand to stop himself from falling. "Rockman…" He gasped, kneeling over the other robot, his hands on either side of Rockman's face. "Rockman, take all of it into your mouth." He begged, his hips pressed down against Rockman's face as he attempted to press himself entirely inside. "Ah! Ah… Ngh… Your tongue… oh fuck, Rockman, d-don't use your teeth… not-not your ahh!"

Forte's entire body quivered as Rockman's teeth raked along his length, his back arching so far back he thought it was going to break. "I-I thought I told you… not… ha… to use your teeth." He gasped out, pressing back inside again, only to feel Rockman's teeth once again slipping down the bottom of his sensitive cock. He was panting now, and as he pulled back again, Rockman took a chance to nip at the tip of his cock. Forte screamed in pain, pulling himself entirely from Rockman's mouth. He brought his hand up and slapped Rockman hard across the face.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing!?" He screeched, slapping Rockman again, the force of the blow knocking Rockman's head to the side.

"You think I would actually let you do that to me?" Rockman questioned, slowly turning back to face Forte, anger written across all of his features.

Forte's eyes narrow, his own countenance dangerous. "I suppose not." He mused. "You still have some fight left in you after all."

Shrugging, he began to slide off Rockman. Confused, Rockman began trying to sit up, only to have himself punched squarely in the stomach.

"I don't think I said I'm finished with you yet, Rockman." Forte glowered. "I'm _far_ from finished with you." Grabbing one of Rockman's arms, he flipped the robot so that he was lying on his stomach, and grabbing hold of the back of his head, pressed his cheek to the ground.

"What are you--?" Rockman, gasped out, stopping as he felt Forte tear through the material covering his ass. "Forte…?"

Forte spread Rockman's leg wide, holding one of Rockman's hands behind his back so he couldn't crawl away. He kneeled behind Rockman, his teeth gritted as he pressed his throbbing dick against Rockman's entrance.

"You won't be able to bite down here…" Forte laughed, nudging his dick against the small opening. "It's just a shame I won't be able to see your face…" With his free hand he held Rockman's hips steady, and began to press inside. Forte smirked as Rockman let out a strangled cry, and looked across the room where pounding on the door could still be heard. He pressed harder, more violently shoving himself into Rockman, pulling the robot's hips back against his as he slipped entirely inside.

He groaned loudly, slumping forward so that his body covered Rockman's back, molding against the other robot. "Rockman you're _so_ tight…" He whispered into the boy's ear. "It's too bad you won't enjoy this like I will…"

With a sudden, sharp movement, Forte jerked out, then slammed his hips back against Rockman's body, earning himself another loud scream of pain. The banging on the door reached a peak of frenzy, and that just spurred Forte on more.

"Do you hear that, Rockman?" He gasped out as he slammed in again and again. "Poor Blues thought he could protect you." His laugh was more like a savage pant.

"You…should have… listened to him." Forte pulled Rockman up so that he was kneeling in front of him, and wrapped an arm up across the boy's chest to hold him still as Forte continued to pound into him from behind. "Do you feel bad… for not listening to him?" Forte asked, pressing his fingers into Rockman's mouth. He didn't mind so much when Rockman bit down on his hand, groaning in pain and ecstasy. Hot and wet tongue ran over his fingers, sucking him in just as his searing and dripping asshole was sucking in his cock. He panted breathily into Rockman's ear, feeling the pooling ache in his lower belly as he felt his orgasm approaching.

"Why don't you… haa…haaa… Try calling out to him… Rockman… Ngh…" He questioned as he felt him climax building, "Beg him to come and rescue you…" He laughed as Rockman cried out around his fingers, his words muffled and distorted. "Ahh fuck… I'm-I'm s-so… _s-sooo_ fucking _close_…"

Forte allowed his fingers to slip from Rockman's mouth, and trailed them down the boy's chest and stomach before he cupped the boy's crotch. The pounding on the door and the screaming of his victim reached their crescendo just as he slammed in one final time, his whole body jerking and spasming as he came hard into Rockman's ass. Rockman's warm walls clenched around him as they felt the foreign liquids scalding at his insides, and Rockman tried to pull away but he was still too weak.

As the strength flooded out of Forte he released his hold on Rockman, crumpling together with him to the floor. Panting against the back of his neck, Forte moaned as his cock finally slid out of Rockman's ass, feeling the sticky cum he'd left behind him beginning to drip out. After allowing himself a moment to collect himself, Forte pushed himself up off of Rockman, tucking his now flaccid cock back into his suit.

He quickly retrieved his helmet, before crouching down in front of Rockman's face to say his farewells.

"I'm sorry we couldn't finish our fight this time, Rockman." He mumbled, pulling Rockman's chin up so he could look at the boy. "But once I'm finished dealing with Dr. Wily, I'll be sure to come back and defeat you for good. So _do_ make sure to be at full energy when you do?"

Forte sneered and stood again, moving to the next door. "I suppose I'll allow Blues in to take care of you. He seems awfully concerned." With a final laugh, he exited, leaving Rockman lying in the middle of the room, his form shaking and covered in cum.

As the door closed behind him, the one of the opposite side of the room opened, allowing Blues to enter at last. The robot began to rush in, but stopped at the sight of Rockman. His face turned steely as he proceeded forward, dropping into a crouch by Rockman's side.

Rockman had his face buried in his left arm, the other seemingly broken beyond use from how it had been pulled by Forte. He was still shaking, his legs splayed and shivering. Blues reached out to touch his shoulder lightly, but pulled back his hand as Rockman flinched at the touch. Rockman began to curl in on himself, tucking his knees into his stomach, hiding his face from Blues.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't…didn't listen to--" He started to choke out, but was stopped by Blues.

"No, Rockman… I'm sorry I didn't do a better job stopping you…" Blues mumbled, once again trying to touch Rockman. The boy still flinched, but eventually allowed Blues to pull him into his arms. The boy snuggled against Blue's chest, wrapping his arms around the larger robot's shoulders as he struggled to regain his breathing, still entirely exhausted, and still lacking the energy to move.

"I'm so tired, Blues…" Rockman mumbled into the other's chest, his eyelids heavy, his systems slowing down. "But I still have to defeat Dr. Wily…"

Blues frowned, and grabbed Rockman's useless right hand. "Not this like you aren't."

"But Blues!" Rockman protested, pushing himself back form his chest to look at the other robot's face. "I have to!"

"Rockman…" Blues began, but stopped, noticing how Rockman's eyelids began to flutter and his mouth became slack. The other robot was coming disastrously close to losing consciousness. "Rockman?"

"Yes… Blues?" Rockman ask, stumbling over his words as he slumped forward again, his face burrowing into Blues' neck. "I… feel like I'm… losing all my energy…" His breathing was getting more and more ragged by the minute, as though something were sucking the life out of him.

Blues was incredibly worried now. He pulled Rockman's face up, holding his chin and trying to look into his eyes. "Rockman, listen to me, you can't sleep right now!"

Rockman just smiled softly and nuzzled his cheek against Blues' palm.

"Fuck." Blue shook Rockman, trying to get him to open his eyes, but nothing was working. "Damnnit, he needs energy… I have plenty but how to I get it to him?" He mused aloud, worried for his brother robot.

Gingerly, he pulled off the other Robot's helmet, pressing his palm to Rockman's forehead. "He's so cold…" Blues muttered. With a sigh of exasperation, he ran his hand through Rockman's spiky brown hair, trailing it down his back to get a better hold of the lack body in his arms. His venturing hands moved to pull Rockman up more fully onto his lap, and as they trailed downward to press against Rockman's bottom, he pulled his hand away in pain.

"What is this?" Along his fingers was spread a sticky black substance, and as he watched a dark vapour began to rise from it. His hand began to feel numb, so he wiped it off on the ground beside him. "It's got the same signature as the Evil Energy." Blues mused. "This must be what's draining Rockman's remaining energy…"

_The Evil Energy that Forte had taken into himself must've been transferred to Rockman when Forte… Shit, Rockman's systems won't be able to function with this inside of him, its attacking his body from the inside and his body is using all of his remaining energy to combat it. I need to get it out of him!_

Blues grasped Rockman tightly against himself, and as gently as he could, pressed his fingers into Rockman's entrance.

"I'm sorry Rockman…" He mumbled into the boy's ear, "but I need to do this to help you." He pushed Rock's legs apart, still cradling him gently in his own lap, with the boy's knees splayed on either side of Blues' legs. His fingers slipped deeper, and he hissed in pain as they were surrounded by the caustic Dark Energy that Forte had released inside of Rockman. With great care, he began to scissor his fingers, pressing them in and out of Rockman's right passage, coaxing the viscous black liquid out of Rockman. Rockman grumbled against his throat, moaning in pain as the liquid began to drip out of his body onto the floor.

"Blues… What're you… Ngh…" Megaman gasped as Blues' fingers splayed wider inside of him, the other robot eager to get all of the remaining liquid out as soon as possible. "Don't… You shouldn't put your fingers there…" He gasped out, confusion wrapping itself around his thoughts as Blues' fingers brushed against as particular spot as they continued to probe in and out of him. "Blues!"

"It's alright, Rockman, I'm almost finished." Blues comforted softly, holding the back of the other robot's head. "It'll all be out soon."

Rockman shivered as the final glob slipped out, his whole body shaking as he strained to keep himself upright. Blues finally pulled his own fingers out of Rock's tight body, wiping them again on the ground. "You should be fine now Rockman. But you're still low on energy…"

Rockman struggled to open his eyes, looking at Blues with fear in his eyes. "But Blues… I need to keep fighting! I need more energy!"

Blues shook his head, stroking Rockman's thigh in an attempt to calm the boy down. "I know Rockman, I know. But I can only think of one way of giving you energy."

The hopeful gleam in Rockman's eyes made Blues' look away guiltily. "Then give it to me! Please Blues!" The boy begged, his hands splayed across Blues' chest, his face finally beginning to brighten.

"Look Rockman…" Blues' began, beginning to feel uncomfortable at the prospect. He shifted slightly, lifting Rockman off of his lap slightly, hoping the boy wouldn't notice the effect he was having on Blues. "I'm not sure I can do it-"

"But you _have _to, Blues! I need to stop Dr. Wily! Please, please Blues!" Rockman begged, his eyes pleading. "Blues, you're the only one who can help me. You're my brother…"

Blues flinched, looking away from the other robot. "Rockman you don't know what you're asking."

"Then explain it to me Blues." Rockman shouted, defiant.

"I… Well… I would have to g-give you the… L-tank." Blues mumbled, still looking anywhere but Rockman.

"L-Tank? I've never heard of it." Rockman said, confused. "What is it?"

"The L-tank… it allows me to share my energy with you." Blues began. "We're similar enough that though we share two different energy sources, we are still compatible with the other type. I run on nuclear energy but your body would be able to process it."

Rockman frowned. "Then what's stopping you from giving it to me?"

Blues sighed. "It's the method of transferring it… It's… It's exactly like what Forte did."

Rockman was silent for a moment, his eyes shifting away, a blush appearing on his face. "But-but… if you.. gave me the L-tank… I would have more energy, right?" He asked in a small voice.

Taken aback, Blues looked at Rockman with surprise written across his face. "You would let me do that to you after… after what Forte did?" He questioned.

Rockman fell silent again.

_I trust Blues… don't I?_

Looking up, Rockman caught Blues' eye and held him there.

"Yes, I would." He said confidently.

It was Blues' turn to turn red as Rockman gave him a determined look. The other robot still looked incredibly listless, and Blues' didn't have the heart to say no to someone who desperately needed energy as Rockman did.

"Fine." He said finally, his hands shaking ever so slightly as he reached down to pull out his cock. Blues was surprised to find another hand had beaten him there, as Rockman pressed his fingers gingerly against the slowly awakening hardness.

"Sh-should I suck on it?" Rockman questioned in a quavering voice, his hand slipping inside of the tight red material. "Or should you… should you put it…inside?"

Blues' had to stop a moan at the contact, and he leaned back onto his hands, allowing Rockman full access by spreading his legs to the boy.

"No… just…just suck on it." He hissed, his cock twitching as Rockman's sluggish fingers raked over his sensitive flesh. The boy settled between Blues' legs, his body still slow with fatigue. The slow pace with which he was handling Blues' cock was driving him mad, his cock lengthening at an unbearable speed in response to the drawn-out touches.

"Rockman…" Blues growled, his cock twitching, filly lengthened and dripping. "Put your mouth on it already."

Rockman looked up, his expression bemused. "Oh, sorry." He said, flustered. "I-I just… got distracted." He muttered. The blush on the boys face made Blues' groan.

_He was distracted playing with my dick?_

His thoughts were abruptly interrupted by the feel of a hot mouth closing around the head of his cock, and he almost lost it then. His head snapped back and he involuntarily thrust his hips up, slamming his cock into Rockman's warm mouth. The boy choked at the sudden intrusion, his mouth slipping off of the heated flesh as he sought to reclaim his breath.

Blues' cock slid across Rockman's cheek as the boy fell forward into Blues' lap, his mouth pressing against the base of Blues' dick as he panted for air.

"Shit, sorry Rockman, I didn't mean to-" Blues began, but was pulled to a strangled halt as Rockman wrapped his fingers around the base of his cock, pulling himself up again to press his lips against Blues' tip.

"Don't worry about it," Rockman mumbled against the slit at the top, his tongue darting out in between his words to lap at the dripping precum there. "I'm fine."

His lips slid down to fully encase the tip of Blues' dick, his tongue twirling around it as he sucked eagerly at all the liquids he could get. Already he was beginning to feel more energized, but he needed more. His mouth slipped down further, his lips carefully folded over his teeth so he didn't hurt Blues as he had done earlier with Forte, and as he neared the base, he felt the tip brush against the back of his throat and gagged a little. Blues' moaned as Rockman's throat constricted around his now throbbing cock, and he felt himself being pulled closer and closer to the edge. He raised a hand up to thread into Rockman's hair as the boy sat silently sucking on his dick, entirely motionless but for the shifting of his throat muscles.

"Rockman you need to move." Blues choked out, his voice broken. He was beginning to feel his control slip, and he didn't want to hurt the boy. Not like Forte had. He consciously stilled his hips, his legs straining with the effort of keeping still.

Rockman's eyebrows synched together as he thought back to what it was that had seemed to please Forte the most—as that was his only reference to go by. In an attempt to emulate the thrusting of Forte's dick into and out of his mouth, Rockman began to slide up and down along Blues' dick, sucking hard the whole way.

Blues was breathing hard now. His hand fisted tightly in Rockman's hair, drawing a whimper of pain from Rockman that only served to amplify Blues' pleasure. He felt horribly guilty for doing this at all with Rockman, but now that he had the boy's mouth around his dick he couldn't get enough.

As Rockman began to quicken his pace, his tongue pressing flat against the underside of Blues' cock, Blues began to feel himself slowly losing his control. He began pressing Rockman's head down further onto his dick, forcing the boy to take all of it into his mouth. His hips leapt up to meet Rockman's sucking lips with barely controlled jerks, and as he cracked open an eye to look down at the boy between his legs, his pleasure surged to greater heights as he took in the blushing face, the stretched lips and the furious look of determination in Rockman's eyes.

"Rock…Rock, I'm gunna…oh fuck-" Blues' legs were beginning to spasm, and the irascible feeling of pleasure pooling in the bottom of his stomach was overwhelming him. "I can't stop Rockman." He gasped out, the hand in the boy's hair pressing down even further as his hips arched up in a final, strong thrust, driving his entire length deep into Rockman's hot throat.

"Ohfuckohfuckohfuck," He tossed his head back as he came, his eyes shutting at the pure ecstasy of his release. He felt Rockman struggling to swallow around his dick, pulling back finally as it began to leak out of the corners of his mouth.

With his release came a wave of tiredness the likes of which Blues' rarely felt. He sighed slowly, coming down from his high, and looked down to see Rockman gingerly touching the side of his face that was covered in cum, his fingers coming away sticky.

"You need to swallow all of that." Blues said languidly, releasing Rockman's hair to run his fingers across the sticky mess on Rockman's face. He pressed his fingers against Rockman's reddened and bruised lips, smirking as Rockman let them in easily, his tongue running over the intruding digits. Rockman was still blushing, but seemed to have benefited from the session.

"Do you feel better now?" He asked as Rockman finished off licking all of the leftover cum from Blues' finger. The boy covered his mouth with his hand, his blush somehow deepening further.

"Y-yeah… I guess." He mumbled, looking away from Blues, embarrassed.

"What do you mean you guess?" Blues questioned in concern, moving forward to inspect Rockman. "Do you need more or something?"

Rockman's entire face flushed, his free hand disappearing in-between his legs. "It-It's not that I _need_ more energy… I mean… I think I have too much…" He grated out after an embarrassing few moments of silence.

Blues' eyebrow rose in questioning, "What do you mean, too much?"

"I mean… I think there was too much energy in your L-Tank, Blues." Rockman mumbled. "Not that I don't appreciate it, it's just that well…" Rockman shifted awkwardly, leaning over to lay onto his side to show Blues exactly what he meant. He spread his legs slightly, allowing Blues a perfect view of the straining outline of Rockman's cock in the boy's tight blue suit.

Rockman looked entirely embarrassed at the situation, quickly covering himself with his hand, twitching slightly as his palm brushed against his own hardened length.

"Oh."

_

* * *

  
_

Extra

"By the way, Blues." Rockman mumbled into the other robot's sweat covered chest, his body sprawled out against the man, their legs tangled.

"Hmmm?" Blues rumbled into the crook of Rockman's neck, his fingers tracing imaginary patterns along the boy's skin.

"What does L-tank stand for? I know the E in e-tank stands for energy…" Rockman mused, shivering at Blues' light touches.

Blues coughed lightly, not really wanting to answer. "Nothing really."

"Oh come _on_ Blues! Tell me!" Rockman begged, rolling completely on top of Blues, pouting. "I wanna know!"

Blues sighed, and ran a hair through his loose, white hair.

"It stands for love tank, okay?" He grumbled.

Rockman smiled. "I like it." He said, kissing the other robot lightly. "But I was wondering if you could give me another demonstration…"

Blues groaned.

* * *

_Haha, I do hope you don't hate me too much by this point. Drop a review if you want. Flames are understandable, but some positive responses would be too. I'm well aware that L-tank probably stands for Life-Tank, but you can shut up. My idea is better._


End file.
